


Tohle by se za Stockingera nestalo

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: First Kiss, Interrogation, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p><p>Alex je u výslechu příliš měkký a potřeboval by na tom zapracovat. A kdo je lepší učitel, než postrah celého útvaru a legenda v usvědčování zločinců?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tohle by se za Stockingera nestalo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"… a když budete spolupracovat, tak se možná, ale jen možná přimluvím u soudce, aby byl vůči vám shovívavý!"

Vzápětí Alex nasadil ještě nasupenější výraz, třísknul o plechový stůl složkou, obsahující podklady k nějakému případu, a založil si ruce v bok. Chvilku tak stál, pak vypadl z role a pozvedl obočí, vysílaje otázku směrem k muži, jenž seděl před ním.

"Mám být upřímný nebo milý?" zeptal se neutrálně Christian, opírající se o stůl, své modré oči upínal na svého nejistého kolegu.

"Mile upřímný?" zkusil to Alex, za což si vysloužil pobavený úšklebek. "Upřímný," rozhodl se.

Christian se zády opřel a složil paže na prsou, ve tváři náhle nekompromisní výraz.

"Slabé, Alexi, vypadám snad, že se bojím? Celý se třesu… A to jsem jenom prostý policista, co kdyby tady místo mě byl člen ruské mafie, který mrknutím oka zabije své nejbližší?" zhodnotil Alexův výkon při výslechu a trochu jej zamrzelo, že byl tak příkrý. "Chceš názornou ukázku?" zeptal se už mírnějším tónem.

"Od tebe?" usmál se Alex. "Bude mi ctí, nechat se vyslýchat od největšího odborníka na útvaru."

"Nech si to," zašklebil se kysele Christian a přepustil Alexovi své místo.

"Ale já to myslel vážně," hájil se muž, minimálně o hlavu vyšší než jeho kolega. "Slyšel jsem zvěsti, že se před tebou nakonec složí všichni."

"To nebyly zvěsti," spatřil Alex v Christianovu takřka zlověstném úsměvu záblesk zubů a nemohl si pomoct, ale těšil se.  
Těšil se, s jakým kalibrem na něj Christian vytáhne. Slyšel o něm, že co na ostatní ztrácel co do výšky a svalů, doháněl svou schopností při výsleších, navíc výborně střílel a měl slušnou fyzičku. A vůbec působil jako fajn chlap… Možná až moc fajn, napadlo Alexe, zatímco si jej Christian s úsměvem měřil.

"Na mě tyhle vaše psí pohledy naplatí, pane Brandtnere!"

Alex skoro nadskočil. Nečekal, že na něj Christian udeří tak hlasitě a s takovou razancí hned zpočátku. I přes leknutí mu neušel jemný pohyb Christianových rtů, ten parchant se spokojeně pousmál, došlo Alexovi, následně sledoval, jak se druhý muž odlepil ze svého místa u stěny a začal kolem něj kroužit. Myslel si, že tahle metoda přece musí fungovat jen ve filmech, že přeci není možné, aby to člověka tak zdeptalo…

Jenže při třetím, nesmírně pomalém kolečku, se k němu Christian znenadání zezadu přiblížil a výhružně zašeptal:  
"No, ták, Brandtnere, přiznejte se, bude to tak pro vás lepší…" sklonil se k Alexovu uchu, pak se narovnal, chvilku postál, nechal sedícího kolegu, aby slova vstřebal, načež se přesunul na druhou stranu a do druhého ucha takřka zapředl: "… nebo chcete, abych začal být zlý?"

Alex nechápal, co se s ním děje, ale Christianova technika zabírala dokonale. Strach sice doslova neměl, jenže ten tón, jakým Christian mluvil, co vlastně říkal a ten chladně vypočítavý pohled… přinejmenším se necítil dobře a určitě ne v bezpečí. Spíše jako… další pomalý okruh, klapot bot, pohrdavý úšklebek… jako lovená kořist, zahnaná do kouta.  
Ještěže nechal Rexe ve vedlejší místnosti, asi by byl z nastalé situace dost zmatený.

Znovu nadskočil, když Christian využil jeho chvíli nepozornosti a praštil pěstí do stolu. Vážně Christiana skoro nepoznával… Kam se poděl ten přátelský až hravý člověk, jenž si nenechal ujít příležitost soutěžit se psem o housku se salámem?

Před ním stál sebevědomý muž, jenž moc dobře věděl, co činí… co Alexovi činí. Mluvil na něj, bombardoval jej otázkami, žádal po něm vysvětlení, stůl se pod jeho pěstmi jen otřásal, jenže Alex dokázal vnímat jen ten respekt, jaký Christian náhle vzbouzel. Nebylo důležité, že nevypadal jako typický kriminalista, ale že měl tu schopnost, pomocí slov a tónu hlasu dohnat vyslýchané tam, kam potřeboval, aby z něj vypáčil důležité informaci či přímo doznání.

A když se Christian zapřel o stůl a sklonil se nad ním, Alexe napadlo jen jedno. Že je prostě perfektní.

"Máš strach, Brandtnere? Měl bys mít, protože já jsem ten poslední člověk mezi tebou a doživotím," vydechl mu do tváře. Všiml si, že i na Alexe jeho metoda působí, což úplně nečekal, jeho kolega byl očividně nervózní, no, možná spíše jen nesvůj, ale vyjevený výraz a mírně vystouplá žíla na spánku hovořily za vše.

Ne, že by jej vlastní úspěch netěšil, ale zcela si nevěděl rady s Alexovým pohledem, jakým se na něj díval… Třeba to bylo jen tím, jak byli u sebe blízko nebo… nevěděl, proč sám setrvával v této pozici, měl by se postavit a pokračovat v korzování kolem, ale prostě se k tomu nemohl přimět.

Alex se dál díval do těch modrých očí, hlavou mu běželo jen jediné, proč si doteď nevšiml, jak jsou nádherné, jak se dokáží dívat intenzivně, jako by mu viděly až do duše, jako by uměly vyčíst vinu v každém člověku a přimět jej se přiznat. Vnímal dech na své tváři, vnímal ten adrenalin, jenž mu koloval žilami a krev bušící ve spáncích.

"Přiznej se, Brandtnere…" vyslovil Christian a s polknutím sledoval, jak se Alexův pohled přesunul z jeho očí na rty a zpět, zorničky rozšířenější, výraz výmluvnější. Christianovi začal docházet dech, musel pootevřít ústa, aby nabral dostatečné množství kyslíku, jež splašeně bijící srdce potřebovalo. Kdyby to bylo jen kvůli vzrušení z výslechu, ale ono v tom figurovalo ještě něco jiného… něco mnohem znepokojivějšího.

Alex už to nevydržel, podlehl těm modrým očím, podlehl tomu jemnému hlasu, podlehl Christianovi, nadzvedl se na stoličce a lapil svými rty ty jeho, vzápětí zabořil prsty do kštice plavých vlasů a přitáhl si Christiana blíž, druhou rukou jej uchopil za límec a pěst ještě více sevřel, když se Christian do polibku položil. Nijak se nebránil, neodtahoval, jen se dál opíral o stůl a oplácel Alexovi jeho pozornost.

Byl šokovaný vývojem událostí, ne že ne, jenže Alex… a jeho rty… nedokázal se jim bránit, právě naopak, z vlastní iniciativy je líbal, poznával, vstřebával ten pocit, že někdo jiný udělal první krok, že ho Alex hladí ve vlasech a že jej drží za sako, aby mu nikam neutekl. Ale to bylo to poslední, na co Christian myslel, když mu k uším dolehl tlumený povzdech, jenž jím prostoupil v podobě příjemného tepla.

Oba muži se odtrhli až v momentě, kdy se otevřely dveře. I kdyby odskočili na tři metry od sebe, jejich provinilé výrazy a zrudlé tváře by je okamžitě prozradily. A Hellerer taky nebyl žádný začátečník, v oboru kriminalistiky se pohyboval už kolik let, takže mu stačil jeden jediný pohled a byl doma.

"No, to snad není pravda," zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. "Tak tohle by se za Stockingera určitě nestalo." Chvilku se na Christiana s Alexem koukal, nechal je trochu vydusit, než se otočil na Rexe, jenž se zjevil po jeho boku a zvědavě koukal, co jeho páníček s Christianem vyvádí.

"Pojď, Rexi, uvaříme jim trochu kafe, čeká je dlouhá noc… Ať už budou během ní dělat cokoliv," načež se s lišáckým úsměvem otočil a společně s lehce zmateným vlčákem zamířil ke kávovaru. Už se docela těšil, až se to Böck bude snažit svým typicky nervózním způsobem uvést na správnou míru, a taky na to, jak Alex nebude díky všeříkajícímu úsměvu potřebovat k vysvětlení situace byť jen jediné slovo.


End file.
